


Tony Stark and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Parent Teacher Conference

by mobilisinmobili



Series: Life's Super Problems and Solutions [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Feels, Guardianship, Mom Natasha, Out of tony, Premature greying, Scare the shit, Science Bros, She is terrifying, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, parent teacher conferences, paternal, tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Taking guardianship of Spiderman was no problem. He may have forgotten, however,  about the Peter Parker side. The very teenage, very grounded side of this endeavor....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a whole bunch of #dadtony fics I was super inspired to write this little plot bunny!  
> If you haven't, you should definitely take a look at Grilledcheesing's stories and also DeductionisKey's stories because they're awesome and were really the catalyst for this story~

“B-but Mr. Stark!” was the first thing Natasha and Steve heard as the doors to the elevator in the living/rec room opened, followed by sharp foot falls towards the general direction of the snack bar.

“No and no.” Tony froze, turning suddenly as he whipped off his sunglasses.

Peter followed suit stopping a few safe paces away still clutching at his old backpack, eyes wide in slight apprehension.

Apprehension that was growing if Nat was reading the situation correctly.

She nudged the cap lightly with a small questioning tilt of the head. He shrugged in reply.

Things had definitely _not_ been like this this morning, or the whole week for that matter. Apart from the occasional reprimands about recklessness during his vigilante endeavours, which were far and few between and definitely only ended with the occasional sarcastic comment. But if he was things correctly, he should definitely call Bruce down to defuse the potential situation. Despite being captain America, he found that of all of them, it was always Rhody or Banner that could diffuse these situations before they escalated to anything more than a few words.

But this?

This was different.

There was no sass. No self confident actions of grandeur. Nothing even remotely close to a sarcastic smile.

There was a definitely a smidge of anger mixed with a lot of disappointment.

“And you know what-” he crossed his arms, “we're just gonna skip over (for the hundredth time) that I am _not “_ Mr. Stark”, I'm Tony. We're just gonna have to open that can of worms later.”

“But I can exp-”

“Not interested. Jarvis. I'm gonna need you to revoke Mr. Parker’s entrance into _all_ of the labs until further notice.”

Peter sputtered behind him, almost dropping his bag in shock.

Tony made his way to the snack bar to get himself a drink. A _highly_ alcoholic one, from the look of disapproval Steve was shooting him from his seat at the couch next to Nat.

Tony rolled his eyes, taking a full before leaning back on the counter.

“Save it cap, I deserve this drink.”

Natasha quirked a brow, eyes not leaving Peter who just happened to have moved behind the counter to put that between himself and the tired looking Tony. “What happened?” he asked calmly.

“Why don't you tell them Peter? You seemed to have a lot to say on the way up.”

The disapproving tone did not got unnoticed.

“I-well..Ummm..”

“Deep breaths, kid.” Natasha advised, reaching for her drink.

Peter took a moment to do as he was told, tightening his grip on his bag before starting.

“I-I forgot it was parent teacher conferences..”

He fiddled with the strap under his hand.

“And?” she prodded gently.

“Well, normally Aunt May never goes to them, she just writes me a note and skips them all together.” the words tumbled out.

“So you had to go to parent teacher conferences? Is that it?” Steve questioned flatly.

“No that is not _it_.” Tony replied hotly, narrowing his eyes. “I was fine going to this thing. I had off time, managed to make it. Everything was peachy.”

“Okay… so Peter, what happened?” Steve motioned for Peter to continue.

“Imaybefailinggymn.”

There was a beat of silence before Steve spoke.

“Excuse me?

“I-I..I may be failing gym?” he phrased it like a question with a somewhat terrified grimace.

It sounded like shit even for him….

Steve glanced over at Nat who frowned.

“You're failing gym?”

“Well, not ‘failing’ technically… just.. I have a C minus at the moment…”

Tony took another gulp.

“Let me get this straight” Steve started, getting off the chair to make his way to where Peter was subconsciously pressing himself against the counter.

He stopped in front of the boy, towering as he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

“You, Peter Parker, Spider-Man. The one that personally trains with the team every week, is failing high school gym class?”

Peter gulped. _Oh damn…_

“But that's not all.” cap turned, head tilting in curiosity.

“He's two points away from a D in English as well as a B minus in Physics. _PHYSICS”_ he emphasised, followed by another gulp of his quickly diminishing drink.

Cap turned back to survey the guilty and nervous face.

“Why? You're a smart kid, Peter. There should be no reason you're getting these sorts of grades.”

Peter wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was probably grounded until college or the fact that he managed to make Captain America of all people sound so disappointed him him.

“Actually, before we get any further, can we just move this little shyndig to the sofas?” Tony coughed as he made his way, glass still in his hand, towards the living area.

He patted a single seater before grabbing another and setting it down a few steps from where he motioned for Peter to sit.

Cap and Nat slid a loveseat next to Tony to complete this impromptu interview set up. Something that Parker definitely did not look comfortable with as he sat gingerly, still fiddling with the straps of his backpack that he held on to securely in front of him.

“Sorry, continue.” he motioned to Peter.

“Well..I-I didn't. I never meant for my grades to get so low… I may have forgotten to turn in some homework..” he couldn't make himself look up.

“How much homework could you have possibly missed to have a near D in English?” Natasha asked neutrally.

Peter scratched his ear, nerves rolling off him in waves.

“It may have been a paper too….”

Tony almost spilled his drink. _Almost._

 _“_ And when did this happen?” even Steve sounded fairly shocked.

“That week Aunt May left for her trip.  I thought I turned it in but I founded it one of the moving boxes a week later. My teacher said it was too late so I got an F… But I didn't mean to, I swear! It was just that week and all the packing and-” Tony raised a hand to stop the word spew.

Peter shut his mouth real quick, sinking a fraction deeper into his seat.

“Correct me if I'm wrong” Tony started, tapping his sunglasses against the arm of his seat.

“That particular week was when I _personally_ wrote you an

letter of excuse for family reasons and _personally_ dropped it off at your school, was it not?” Peter nodded warily, unable to read at what Stark was getting at.

“Which you then, took advantage of and stayed out till five in the morning _every single night_?”

_Oh. Definitely not good…_

“Peter.” he didn't sound too amused.

“Okay, yes it was but-”

“Jarvis. I'm gonna need you to refrain from letting Peter leave or enter this building after ten PM barring special permission.”

Natasha quirked a brow at the show of force.

Peter looked as though he was going to say Something, but it died at his lips by the look Tony was giving him.

“And Jarvis?”

He stood, making his way to the sink to rinse out his glass .

“Yes sir?”

“Set an alarm for 7 Am tomorrow morning for Mr. Parker.”

Peter got up slowly, unsure as to whether or not he should follow.

Tony ignored them all, making his way to the elevator instead.

“What ar-”

“not a word Peter. Not.one.word. you are grounded. No games. No lab. No patrol until your grades are back to all As.”

He didn't even bother to wait for a response, stepping into the elevator and disappearing with woosh as the doors shut smoothly, leaving behind an emotionally distraught Peter Parker.

 _Who knew having Tony as a guardian would be so...domestic?_ Cap thought with a small smile as he gathered the remaining dishes and cups to take to the sink.

One thing was for sure.

“Come on kid, it's not the end of the world. You're just grounded.” he tried to assure the despondent teen.

Oh how wrong he was….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Tony and Nat, but I did think it would be a hilarious combo to see at work!

“I thought you were taking the week off?” Bruce remarked questioningly as he handed Tony the mug of coffee he had just poured, and poured another for himself. 

“You definitely look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Clint mused amusedly, giving Tony a once over. 

He looked more surly than normal mornings. Something that piqued their interests. 

The man in question grumbled something into his coffee as he chugged the hot liquid away, motioning impatiently for Bruce to hand him the whole pot. 

_ “Tony. _ ” Bruce sighed. “We've talked about this. You can't just drown your problems in uppers and downers. It's not  _ healthy. _ ” there was a clear emphasis on the word healthy as Bruce poured, what was left in, the half empty pot away. 

Clint was positive he saw Sony’s eye twitch as he set his empty mug down.

“And speaking of healthy, why are you up so early? Or did you not go to sleep?” Banner crossed his arms, frown tugging at the edges of his lips as he leveled an exhausted Tony with a disapproving stare. 

“What is this, some sort of intervention?” he sputtered. “I haven't even been up for more than ten minutes. Christ!” 

Clint glanced down at his watch and back up in surprise. 

“It's like six thirty in the morning Tony.” 

“I  _ know _ Legolas. Hence the coffee.” He shot an unhappy glare toward Banner who looked equally as surprised as Barton at the absurdly early time Tony was up. 

“So you did go to sleep last night. Why are you up so early? I thought you said anything before 10 was ungodly.” Bruce teased gently, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I've got things to do today. Can't wait.” He muttered impatiently.

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes Sir?” 

“Pull up Peter’s vitals.” Clint’s brow nearly reached his hairline before he turned to Banner who seemed far more worried about Tony’s frame of mind this early in the morning. 

“That seems like a violation of privacy, I recommen-” 

“Okay, okay” Tony brushed the oncoming lecture away.

“Just tell me if he's asleep or not.” 

“It would be wise to keep in mind that it is currently six thirty nine.” 

“You and I both know that's not what I asked. So much sass. I should run a system reboot…” he tapered off, bringing the mug back up to his lips only to realize it was empty. 

He set it down with a frown.

“Tony, he's left the same time in the morning for the past two weeks. His school doesn't start till eight thirty or something like that. He's obviously still asleep. What teenager in their right mind would be up at six?” Bruce answered exasperatedly. 

“First of all” Tony held up a finger. “This kid’s technically a genetically mutated super hero, definitely not  _ normal _ . And he's like really smart. Almost as smart as I was when I was his age, so again, not normal.” 

“That's kind of sweet of you, Tony” Barton stated from his seat on top the counter. 

“At least the second part of that was.” 

Tony stared in confusion, looking between him and Banner to explain. 

“You called him smart. Really smart. That's big coming from you.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I never said he was stupid, just not normal. And that's fine. What's not fine if the fact that he has 2 Cs and a B.” 

“How do you know tha-”

Banner was interrupted by the sudden whooshing of the elevator doors as they opened to reveal a chipper Captain, clad in sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. 

“Morning everyone” he made his way to the fridge, but stopped  to do a double take, hands clenching on the door rail.

“Tony?” 

Stark rolled his eyes. 

“You know I do occasionally get up before 10, right?” 

Steve let go of the rail to face him, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

“the last time I've seen you in this room this early was that time you stayed up to test your theory about how you could make better alcohol than the makers. Technically you didn't wake up. You just never went to bed.”

“pff, same difference.” 

Steve chuckled before turning back and opening the fridge, grabbing some milk for his cereal. 

“So, did you stay up again or did you actually wake up at the “ungodly hour”?” 

Tony didn't even grant a response, grabbing the empty coffee pot to refill it himself.

“This has something to do with Peter, doesn't it?” Clint asked in a mock seriousness. 

“The whole grades thing?” Cap asked, pouring a generous amount into his bowl. 

“What about his grades?” Bruce reiterated his previous question. 

Steve's eyes widened a fraction before setting his spoon down. 

Tony definitely noticed. 

“Whatever you're about to say Captain spangles, is completely unnecessary. I can feel it in the bottom of my arc reactor.” 

“You two didn't hear what happened yesterday?” he asked, astonishment evident in his gleeful voice. 

Tony facepalmed.

“Cap, it's only like 7 in the morning. You're giving me a migraine.” 

Steven looked up in mock hurt.

“ _ Me? _ I'm just trying to tell them about your spectacular paternal instinct.”

Stark grimaced, putting down the coffee pot and moving instead to the mini bar. 

“Like I was saying, he came out of the elevator full dad mode. Apparently Peter has a few Cs-”

“And a  _ B.  _ A B, Bruce. In Physics of all things…” Bruce winced. 

That was definitely not ok.

“He has a few not so great grades and Tony flat out grounds him. No lab, no patrols. He's even got Peter on a curfew lockdown.” 

Clint laughed loudly, clapping Steve on the back who was equally besides himself on the situation. 

“B-but Tony, you really had Nat and I concerned.” 

Tony turned back with his choice of poison, glaring at the  _ too  _ gleeful bunch. 

At this hour, it was almost criminal. 

“But we want you to know, we're really proud of you.” 

Tony took a cautious gulp, eyes narrowing warily. 

“I'm not going to lie, I never thought you'd have it in you to be able to really care for anyone else.” 

Tony rolled his eyes again.

“Okay.. that sounded bad.” Steve winced.

“What I'm trying to say is, this paternal side is something we've never seen from you before, but it suits you.”

“I'm not his dad. Just his guardian.  _ Temporary  _ guardian” Tony replied flatly. 

“I mean you could technically adopt him. His aunt did sign over guardianship to you before she left.” 

Tony didn't respond to that as he took another brooding gulp.

“Putting all of that aside, what exactly does Peter's grades have to do with you? Why are you up so early?” Bruce cut through his brooding. 

“Because” Tony took another gulp before setting his glass down on the counter behind him, leaning against it.

“I  _ will not _ have anyone under my guardianship getting less than As. I did it. He can do it too. It's unacceptable.” 

“So you waking up early….?” Clint prodded.

“We're going to talk to his teachers about what he can do to fix his grades.” 

Cap and Banner made eye contact before both men ducked their heads, trying to stifle the laughter that was welling up.

“And here I thought we were gonna be adults. Assholes….” he grabbed his glass and threw back the rest with a disappointed face, debating on whether or not it would be worth it to make another. “Tony” Bruce started, not completely succeeding in toning down the huge smile. 

“I think it's a great idea. But what's your game plan? You can't just walk into his school and threaten his teachers as iron man. I'm pretty sure you'll get him suspended.” 

Tony’s eyes widened marginally the same time as he decided to fix himself another glass. 

“And that's why I'll be supervising.” Came a new voice from behind where Cap sat. 

“Nat.” he greeted with a smile, offering her some cereal to which she politely declined. 

“Excuse me?” Tony sputtered, holding on a little tighter to his glass. 

“He told me you two didn't get to talk to the teachers about fixing the problem. Something about you walking out?” Natasha answered leveled. 

Tony waved his glass. “Yeah, no. I got that. I'm talking about the supervising part?” 

“Yes.” 

“What do you mean yes? You can't just yes. Yes isn't even a verb. Is it?” 

“I'm going to make sure you don't traumatize him any further than you have already. Or any faculty and staff for that matter.” it was said with an ultimatum, something Tony had trouble trying to rebut. 

“Actually, that sounds like a great idea.” Clint cut in.

Steve and Bruce nodded. 

“You know yourself Tony. How many lettings have you gone through without making at least one person cry.” 

“That's low Banner. It's not my fault these trainees can't handle criticism.” 

“It's not criticism, it's just plain mean. And you can't buy them off this time Tony. These teachers are on tenure. I'm pretty sure it would be illegal.” 

“And besides, I'm already dressed.” 

“Yes but-” he tried to get in. 

“And you aren't, so I'm pretty sure that I'm more qualified to go than you are.” 

Tony grumbled unhappily before throwing his hands up in defeat. 

“Fine. FINE! let me go get changed and we can leave. But I'm driving!” he stormed over to the elevator. 

“But he's not even awake..” Bruce added.

“Does he even know about your plan?” Nat asked warily. 

Tony didn't answer, prodding the button harder. 

“Tony!” Steve admonished.

“He's gonna be so shocked.” he added worriedly. 

“Good. I hope he knows he's making me go prematurely grey!” he responded before the doors whoosed shut in front of him. 

They all stared a moment in blank surprise before Clint cleared his throat. 

“Do you think he'd freak out if I bought him a “World's #1. Dad” mug?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! I really hope you like it so far~   
> I promise it's gonna get so gushy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's left a review!! I love you all~

In the end, Tony’s patience wore thin, as he failed to wait to let the alarm he'd set for Peter ring. 

He had decided to be a bit more… in the moment, much to the chagrin of the other team members; Bruce in particular. 

That's why Peter Parker found himself nearly jumping out of his skin and going into cardiac arrest as military bugle music roared through the speakers of his room.

He fell out of bed, legs jumbled up in his blanket as lay dazed the cold floor, staring at the speaker. 

“JARVIS!” 

“SIR I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT MR. STARK HAS OVERRIDDEN MY CONTROLS ON ALL AUDIO IN THE HOUSE.” Jarvis shouted. 

“HE WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT HE WILL NOT SHUT THIS MUSIC OFF UNTIL YOU ARE WASHED AND DRESSED AND DOWNSTAIRS READY TO GO.” 

Peter scrambled to his feet and lurched onto the dresser, pulling it open far more aggressively than necessary. 

The bugle continued in the background, seemingly getting louder. 

_ Definitely something he would do…. _ Peter thought sarcastically as he chose a pair of jeans and a hoodie with a Stark industries shirt. Better safe than sorry to this disaster start of the day. 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth with surprising speed before flinging his Pjs in whatever direction he was facing as he struggled to get dressed in the highest speed he could. 

He grabbed some socks and put them on before making a mad dash for the elevator. 

“Peter. Nice of you to join us!” was the first thing he heard in the suddenly too quiet common area. All eyes were on him as he stepped timidly out of the elevator looking more than a little frazzled. 

“I'm here.” He panted. 

“Good good. Now let's go. Gotta show up early.” Tony tossed his keys in the air, catching them effortlessly as he started out towards the garage elevator. 

Peter followed warily behind, turning once back to see Captain and Bruce and Clint all waving goodbye.  ”Get in the back” Tony ordered, sliding into the front seat of his absurdly expensive sports car. 

Peter could just tell from the leather on the seats as he slid in as well, not noticing there was someone sitting shotgun.

“I think we should stop for coffee.” 

Peter gasped in surprise as he felt his heart jolt at the sudden unexpected sound. 

“Morning, Peter” she said, twisting around to wave. 

“G-good morning…” 

Tony put the car into gear and sped off, leaving an even more jolted Peter sitting in the back seat. 

He was half positive this was a dream, internally thanking whoever had created seat belts.

They made it out into the early morning traffic before he had the semblance of mind to ask, “Where exactly are we going?” 

“We're going to school.” Natasha sent him a dark look. 

“Scratch that. We're going to Starbucks and then school” Tony glanced back at the rear view mirror. 

“Speaking of school, where's your backpack?” 

There was a moment of terribly tense silence before Tony turned slowly? One hand perched atop the passenger's seat.

He  _ did not _ look happy. 

“Peter.” 

“Y-yes?” it was more of a squeak than Peter wanted to admit. 

Tony narrowed his eyes. Peter could still tell from behind the sunglasses.

“You're joking.” he said flatly, turning back to keep up with the incredibly slow traffic. 

“W-well actually I… I normally leave for school later so I may have… forgotten my bag?” he ended with a sheepish shrug. 

Tony looked up at the car's ceiling in exasperation. 

“A-and I'm not great with being rushed or sudden things so I was totally out of it this morning …” 

“I told you.” Nat slapped Tony’s  shoulder. 

“It woke him up, didn't it?” he bantered  back. 

“Change of plans” he turned once more. 

“We'll go get some starbucks go to school and we'll go home” 

Peter didn't reply.

“And when we get home I expect to see you in the new lab ASAP.” 

“But I'm-”

“Not anymore. No. I've got new plans for you kiddo.” 

There was no malice per say, but it set Peter on edge. 

“O-okay?” 

“Good stuff. Now where the the damn Starbucks? Shouldn't there be one on like every corner? This is New York for Christ sake.” he muttered darkly, speeding up and out of traffic in a way that Peter had to wonder whether it was legal or not….

* * *

 

”Hello Mr. Morita. Thank you for making time for us.” Natasha was all smiles and grace, holding Tony back with a thinly veiled look.

“Not a problem. I'm actually very surprised to see that Peter has a problem serious enough to warrant a personal trip to the principal's office.”

He glanced between Nat and Tony. 

“But if you would excuse my asking, what relation do you have with Peter? I was under the impression that he lived with his Aunt?” 

“She's gone on a long term trip to Europe and so I've gained custody along with guardianship of Peter. He's a Stark Industry intern at the moment.” Tony answered in a civil tone.

“And Mrs. Romanov, you're a part of the Avengers are you not?” 

Nat nodded sweetly. 

“I'm here for moral support.” she stared.

“A-all right then. Please, take a seat. “ 

Tony wiggled slightly in the uncomfortably stiff chair before taking off his sunglasses. 

“Peter’s just… roaming the halls, just in case you wanted to know” he gestured vaguely to the door.

Principal Morita nodded. 

“Alright then, what brings you two here?” 

“Actually I come for something else but we're gonna be flexible and listen to the new plan” he said this more towards Nat than the principal.

She frowned slightly, shooting him a sharp look. 

“Ookay?” he drew out the o.

“So Peter is currently an intern at SI, like I said. I did mention that, right? Anywho, there's new tech coming in with this series SI is working on right now.” 

Principal Morita nodded, still looking confused. 

“It's still a ways off till we can market it, but the first few weeks are incredibly important.” 

Natasha had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

“But the most important aspect is the fact that this little series project is intern based which means the interns are really the ones doing the work. I'm just throwing the cash and handling the heavy duty building and all that stuff” he waved the thought away. 

“So I'm going to need to take Peter out of school for like a month for academic reasons.” 

It was said suddenly and with Stark like confidence. 

“Excuse me?” Principal Morita sputtered, eyes widening dramatically. 

“A month, maybe not even that. And he'll still be keeping up with the school work  **and** , just imagine how awesome it'll look on his transcript. MIT would be asking  _ him  _ to attend. And besides, I'm not saying this because I'm the head of SI, but because I know he has loads of potential. He's like a little me, without all the smartass commentary.” 

Principal Morita sat stricken. 

“And, and” Tony whipped out his checkbook from his inner suit pocket. “Since I'm taking one of the smartest kids at your school, I'll donate thirty thousand. Seems fair enough, right?” he signed his name at the bottom, tearing the check carefully out before handing it to Morita.

“Mr. Stark, you can't just bribe me to let you take a kid out of school for a month! It's uncalled for!” 

Tony rolled his eyes before taking the check back and scribbling out the sum and rewriting another. 

“How about this?” he snapped the paper up to Morita’s eye level. 

The man paled dramatically. Nat was pretty sure he was a faint risk. 

“Mr. Morita” she said standing before slowly walking over to the back of his chair. 

“I advise you-” she pearched her hands gently onto his shoulders, gripping just tight enough for him to understand that something was  _ definitely  _ not right. 

“-to make the best decision for your student’s future. This is a one in a million chance for Peter.” she gripped tighter. 

“And we all care very deeply for the boy genius. I'd  _ hate  _ to see anything stand in the way of a successful future.” 

She could feel the man gulp under the tight grip of her slender fingers. It would start to hurt soon. A fun little added movement she had learned during her time in the red room.

“W-well, it sounds like a w-wonderful opportunity.” he was visibly sweating, jaw tightening as the nerve pain under Natasha’s fingers flared. 

“Just for a month?” 

Tony smiled. 

“Maybe not even a month.” he nodded, sliding the check over. 

“ _ And  _ The school gets more funds.” 

Morita hesitated a moment longer before nodding. 

Natasha relinquished her grip, patting the man on the shoulder approvingly before making her way back to her seat. 

“There'll be a few forms to fill out.” 

Tony nodded standing. 

“I'll send someone around to collect them.” he walked over and opened the door before gesturing for Nat to go ahead. 

“And one more thing Principal, I'd appreciate if you could keep this under wraps. Don't want to alienate the kid or anything. He's just going on an intern trip is all.” Tony nodded pointedly. 

Morita didn't hesitate to nod furiously, still looking pale and rather shook up at the events that had just occurred. 

“Good man.” Tony tapped the door before shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

 

It took them another hour or so to get home after stopping for some brunch. 

They had made it back safe and sound with Tony ordering Peter to the new lab and not his room, which confused Clint and Steve. 

“Change of plans everyone.” he grabbed a can of coke from the mini fridge.

“I'm going to home school Peter for a month.” 

Clint’s jaw nearly dropped off. 

Steve just quirked a wary brow.

“And by me, I mean we. I expect everyone's cooperation on this.” he didn't even wait for any responses before making his way into the elevator. 

“But for the record, he's still grounded. No games!” he managed to get out before the doors shut on him, leaving behind two incredibly confused superheroes. 

“Oh shit” Clint jumped off his seat at the counter island. 

“What?” Cap asked, suddenly back at attention. 

“I forgot to give him the mug….” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter... Tony thought up a better punishment.   
> But yeah guys, imagine: Avengers as teachers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an unforgivable short chapter to show that I am indeed alive and have a plan for this story!

“ _ Tony. _ ” it was equal measures exasperated and incredulous as he plopped himself down on what seemed to be the cleanest workbench in the new lab. 

Tony continue tapping on the holo screen, bringing up chart after chart after graph of information retained to something Banner had been refusing for the past hour or so. 

“Look at all of this research Bruce. Look at it and tell me it wouldn't help Peter in the long run.” 

Bruce shooed the holographic files away to make eye contact with a thoroughly convinced looking Tony.

“Tony. I  _ know _ . I'm not saying the research is wrong” he put up a hand to silence the rebuttal he knew was on the tip of Stark’s tongue. 

“What I'm saying is that, maybe pushing homeschooling on the kid and then putting him on a course for a rushed Bachelors degree isn't the best option.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“It's not rushed if he's at the skill.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. 

“Didn't you say he had a B in physics?” 

“He was missing homework and some projects.” Tony shrugged. 

“A bachelor's isn't a thing you can just casually achieve, Tony.” he stated placatingly. 

“But with the time and the right environment  _ and  _ the right sort of push, it should be easy. No problem!” 

Bruce sighed, snatching his glasses off to rub at his tired eyes.

“Okay-” 

“Yes!”

“No, Tony, I'm not entirely convinced. But let's just say I said yes. He still has to pass other courses too. Especially if he's gonna be enrolled in an actual university. You'd have to find teachers for the other courses since he wouldn't be able to just drop his high school courses.” 

Tony grinned. Something Banner had come to associate with terrifying consequences. 

“That's been taken care of. I just need your full and unadulterated support in this matter. You'd just have to teach him for like an hour or two every day. Nothing crazy, just physics and all of what that entails.” 

Bruce frowned slightly before placing his glasses back on with a sigh. 

“Fine.” 

Tony nearly fell out of his chair in his excitement and fist pump.

“But!” 

“Yes Brucy?” 

“You let him decide.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely “ Tony waved the order off. 

“Pfff! Course. Won’t force him to do anything he doesn't want to do.”

“I'm serious, Tony.” 

Tony waved his hands once more as he slammed the doors of his lab open with a flourish. 

“Don't worry! I got It!” 

Bruce on the other hand stared at the retreating back of the scheming man. 

He had a horrible feeling about this.

……

“Professor Fisher!” Tony spun in his chair behind the close doors of his office.

“Hello, yes this is Tony Stark.” 

He smiled. 

“I'm just calling with a small request, actually.” 

_ This was going to work out just fine…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: a certain professor Fisher may or may not be the head of MIT Physics currently....  
> And as I said, short chapter is short. But I promise the next one will be way longer!  
> .  
> .  
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who's commented! I couldn't reply to all, but I appreciate every single one of yall. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

“Mr. S-” 

There was a beat of silence punctuated with a pointed glare.

“Tony….” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“I don't want you t-to take this the wrong way but..” 

The glare morphed into an eye roll that snowballed into a mute ‘ _ what _ ’ shrug of the shoulders.

“A-are you sober right now?” Peter's brows creased in worry.

“I'm moderately functional” Tony answered nonchalantly, crossing his arms as he continued to spin his chair in lazy circles.

“I'll take that as a no….” 

“I'm fine! Totally sober. Well maybe not  _ totally  _ but definitely enough to keep everyone happy.” 

“What does that even mean..?” 

“It  _ means  _ that you're getting way off topic.” he stopped mid circle to face the worried looking teen.

“It's ultimately your choice. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do.”

Peter quirked a brow.

“Anything in regards to education. Let's tone down the sass there, alright underoos?”

Peter flopped back onto the cushiony back of his spinny  chair.

“I mean…. I don't know. An early acceptance to MIT sounds amazing but I can't just leave school… I graduate in like two years.” 

“Well then, you can graduate early and then go full time.” 

Peter winced.

“I can't just graduate early… I'm not even making all As.”

“Which is precisely why it would be a good idea to go with my plan.” he didn't even wait for a response.

“Think about it. You want to continue with the whole vigilante neighborhood watch thing, right?”

“Yeah..”

“This way you won't have to keep missing classes. And you'd be able to work in your own time  _ and  _ you'd be working with the team anyways so if you do decide to become an official member, it'll be that much easier for you.” 

Peter twiddled with the folder in his hands.

“Everything else is already done. I just need your signature.” Tony nodded to the folder. 

“Bruce agreed to be your tutor, and I'm available to help mostly whenever, except for Sundays cause Sundays are my sleep days.” 

Peter nodded, still twiddling with the folder.

“And as for your high school classes, I'm positive you could test out of a lot of those classes.” 

“I can do that?” 

*”I did that.” 

“Really?” 

“High school was boring, kid. College is where you get to mess with the fun stuff. Labs and experiments and all that jazz.” 

“But I still have to make up for the years I'd skip.” 

“Already on that. Bruce will help you with science, Barton said he'd help you with Lit, I've got math down pat so there's that. Nat said she'd help with your languages. She thinks you should learn at least two more languages on top of Spanish.”

Peter's eyes widened marginally as Tony continued to list names.

“And Cap said he'd be more than willing to help you with history.” 

“That's awfully nice of everyone. But I don't want to be a burden… I mean, you all are still full time Avengers… And you're still helping with prototyping for SI, so you probably don't have much time either…” 

Tony’s brows scrunched together momentarily before smoothing out into a wide eyed stare of sudden memory. 

He leaned in, hands clasped with both elbows on the dark metal table of his private office. 

“Speaking of SI…” 

Peter could practically feel the oncoming curve ball of whatever it was that Tony had planned. It would, without a doubt hit hard and fast in his gut. 

Which it did. 

“You're hired!” he had the additional semblance of mind to reach over and grab a few pieces of paper off the top of a decent sized stack and rip them to pieces before throwing them over Peter in a mock confetti shower.

Peter in turn sat frozen, partially in surprise and partially in wariness of where this situation was headed.

“S-sorry?” 

“You're hired, Parker. Welcome to SI!” 

“What…?”

“Well, technically you're not really an official worker. Too many waivers and stuff to fill out” he shooed the disparaging thought away.

“But, you  _ are  _ and official full time intern.” Tony struck a winning smile.

“T-that doesn't... even make sense… you can't be a full time intern. Interns are part time, aren't they?” Peter stumbled over the words.

“Not that I'm not flattered, Mr. S- Tony.” he hurriedly remedied, almost falling out of his seat in haste. 

“I never even put in an application or anything. It would be unfair to everyone that did..” 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Consider the past few months a expanded interview. You're hired!” he threw his hands up in sarcastic excitement. 

Peter remained silent once more, confusion painting his face. 

“Come on kid you've  just been hired, during high school, I might add. You could at least look a little excited…” he sank back in his plush chair with a huff. 

“Don't get me wrong” Peter started, looking down at the folder in his hands. 

“This is crazy awesome, but I just don't understand why now. It sorta seems really out of the blue.” 

Tony took off his sunglasses to rub at his eyes, hoping against everything that this little headache of his would go away.

Who knew smart teenagers could actually be modest and smart at the same time… He certainly hadn't been at that age.

“Look, Parker.” 

Peter's attention jumped to the tired looking man.

Tony stared in return.

“Your current situation is kinda iffy right now. Not horribly deathly bad, but it's definitely touch and go at the moment.

Peter's gaze turned wary as he stopped fiddling with the folder for a brief moment.

“You want to keep being Spiderman right?”

He cut off the oncoming response with a hand.

“Actually, don't tell me. We've already gone over this.”

He leaned forward in his chair, leaning atop the cold desk.

“You want to continue being Spiderman, and I'm fine with that. Your Aunt May signed over custody of you to me before she left so ultimately it's up to me. But, you're good at what you do and you like it too, so I'm not going to take that from you.”

Peter deflated fractionally, tension still evident in his shoulders.

“With that being said-” the tension returned full force. 

“-your class absences and overall grades are not in any shape or form acceptable.” 

Tony swore he saw a small flinch. It may have heart his heart a tiny bit, not that he would ever admit it. He'd have to squash those feelings for now and steamroll through this issue. 

“Look kid. I don't care if you skip class as long as you keep up your grades. Telling you to never skip would be hypocritical of me. But I made all A’s. But seeing as you're not, I'm putting my foot down.

Peter was positive this was not going to end well….

“I've pulled you from school for a month.” 

_ Definitely not ending well… _

“What?!” he looked fit to burst. 

“And like I said yesterday, you're grounded until you bring up your grades.”

“They just let you casually pull me from school….?” 

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I may have told your headmaster that you were part of a new SI intern showcase project.” 

“Is that why you “hired” me?”

Tony rolled his eyes at the air quotes.

“I was being 100% serious Spiderling. It's in that folder along with my signature”.

Peter gingerly opened the folder to find that he had indeed been accepted as a full time intern. His jaw nearly fell off in shock. 

“The deadline to enter a project is next month. And since I've already said that was the reason for your little hiatus, I expect to see one under your name.” 

He leaned back once more, swinging his sunglasses by the side. 

“You can decide to not go the advanced classes course, but the project is something you 100% have to do. No buts.” 

Peter continued to sit somberly, turning things over in his mind.

Tony sat waiting patiently, spinning his seat side to side as he continued to twirl his sunglasses. 

It took him four minutes to grow impatient. 

“Alrighty then” he exclaimed pushing up from his chair to a standing position.

The sudden movement startled Peter who stood and promptly dropped the folder, sending the pages flurrying all over the floor in front of him.

Tony ignored the little mishap, putting on his best smile. 

“You don't have to choose right now. You can sleep on it. Just get back to me when you've made up your mind.” 

Peter nodded, holding the bunched up papers and folders protectively against his chest. 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tony quirked a brow. 

“You can go now. Don't let me keep you waiting…”

Peter nodded with a start before waving sheepishly waving goodbye. 

“Bye kid.” 

He craned his neck to make sure Peter had gotten out of the hallway at least before pulling out his phone. 

He pressed call and waited. 

And like always, Pepper picked up after exactly two rings. 

“Tony?” 

“Pepper. Before you say no, I need you to hear me out. 

“Oh Lord… what is it this time? _ ” _

“It's really important and it needs to start ASAP.” 

“What is?” 

“The newest SI initiative slash project.” 

“....” 

“It's gonna be great!”

* * *

 

”You can't really blame him.” Natasha said in what she hoped was a consoling voice. 

“I know” Peter sighed from under a plush couch cushion. 

“He just really really wants the best for you. And you know how he gets when he gets a plan.” 

Natasha motioned over at Rogers for backup. 

“Yeah.” Cap agreed. 

“It seemed really sudden to us too, but you gotta remember, he went to college at age fourteen or something like that. And from what he's said about you, he thinks you're just as smart as him when he was your age, so he wants you to take advantage of that big brain of yours.” 

Peter whipped the pillow off and bolted up to sitting position, staring at Rogers like he had lost his mind.

“I'm  _ nothing  _ like him. He was, is, as genius. I'm just… a normal high school kid who somehow managed to fail  _ gym  _ of all subjects… I'd never reach his level.” 

Rogers smirked.

“Speaking of gym” 

Peter fell back to laying on the plush sofa before replacing the cushion back on his face.

“Homeschooling or not, I just can't let it go… So I've talked with Tony and you'll be working with me one on one every day.” 

Peter nearly choked.

“And you'll join in on the team exercises at least twice a month.” 

At that one he definitely choked. 

“Look on the bright side Peter, at least you've got more free time now. 

And honestly, with Tony, it could have been worse... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *honestly I dunno if you really can, but I could just imagine younger Tony being impatient and testing it out of all of them just out of spite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta filler sorta not?

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the help per say, he did. But his arms were slowly beginning to get numb after he narrowly blocked a sharp jab from the terrifying redhead. 

They had been at this for nearly an hour and a half and Romanov still showed no signs of slowing down. 

The pace was brutal to say the least…

And all the while, while he was getting pummeled into the ground, Cap on the other hand sat on the sideline benches jotting things down every few minutes as he watched the self defense lesson progress.

It was hellish to say the least. He could practically feel tomorrow's muscle aches as he half heartedly picked himself back up from the ground where he'd been tossed.

“Not bad” Natasha approved. 

She eyed the exhausted teen. 

“We'll stop here for today”. 

Peter almost cried from relief.  _ Almost. _

He was too busy trying to conserve the last dredges of energy that he had to keep himself from just knocking out then and there in the middle of the workout room. 

He was so busy that he missed the shadow that was slowly beginning to creep up from his side

And then he saw a towel and a water bottle appear in front of his eyes seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Have some water and cool down. You're gonna get cramps if you just stand like that.” 

Natasha nodded in agreement. 

“I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys. I can't feel my arms at the moment and I'm pretty sure if I move now my legs are gonna die…” he said somberly.

“A bit of extra pain today beats not being able to move tomorrow.” Nat warned, opening her own water bottle.

Peter sighed before he grabbed his left foot to start quad stretches. “And also” Cap started, looking down at his notes. 

“I think it would be a good idea for you to join us for morning runs.”

Peter almost fell over. 

“You're good physically with your suit, but you're depending on it too much. It would help to build some endurance in case of emergency situations where you can't use your suit.” Cap continued. 

Peter just stared in mounting horror. 

“And besides, you should make up all the time you lost in gym class, don't you think?” 

“I think so too.” Nat chimed in with a smirk. 

“I-” Cap cut him off with a hand. 

“No buts. I expect to see you by the front door at five.” 

“I'm gonna die…” Peter muttered to himself with a grimace.

Rogers burst into chuckles as he patted Peter encouragingly on the back. 

“Don't worry, Peter. We'll try to go slow for you” 

Somehow Peter could tell that it wouldn't help at all and that he was doomed. 

Not that he felt any ill will towards the two seemingly sadistic superheroes.

All of this was his own fault after all…

* * *

 

”Let me guess” Tony started, eyeing the teen stretched out on the common room sofa, face buried in one of the super plush cushions.

“You brought up the whole ‘fighting from afar’ strategy of yours. 

There was a grunt of approval from under the cushion. 

“You really walked yourself into that one kid. I told you not to open that can of worms.” He said, settling down across from Peter. 

Tony took a sip from his mug of coffee before speaking. 

“Have they asked you to join their morning runs?” 

Peter stiffened at that, slowly rolling sideways to get a better view of the smirking man. 

“Actually, yes….” his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Tony let out a low whistle.

“Good luck kid. I heard it's like six miles out and six miles back.” 

Peter just stared in disbelief. 

“Oh, and while I have your attention, I just wanted you to know, I've signed you up for the AP tests of all of the subjects that you're taking.” 

“All of them?!”

“ _ All  _ of them.” He answered, nodding in affirmation. 

“But anywho” he stood slowly, stretching with a yawn. 

“I gotta go catch up on some heinously unnecessary paperwork” strode towards the elevator. 

“Oh, and just a little heads up. Someone's coming over tomorrow. I advise keeping your distance. He pretty trigger happy  _ and  _ he's technically still in rehab, so he might be a little jumpy.”

And without further ado, he stepped into the elevator leaving behind one exhausted Peter Parker who was currently fighting a internal battle of stay on the couch or go to his room.

Much to the opposition  from the far corners of his mind, he gave in to the request of his muscles to stay  _ exactly  _ where he was. 

Comfort be damned. And within a few minutes he was dead to the world.

* * *

There was a sudden shutter click sound as Banner took a photo. 

Tony shot the man a questioning quirk of his brow, still drinking from the mug. 

“Clint is going to be so excited” Banner chuckled as his fingers flew over the phones keyboard. 

Tony narrowed his  eyes . 

“I bet it's hard being the ‘world’s #1 dad’. I'm proud of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!  
> Anyone have a guess to who the guest is???


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thanks to Astralcities for beta reading this chapter!  
> Also, I promise I'll update a chapter that's not filler/semifiller eventually!!

“This is  _ definitely  _ not what I meant when I said school supply shopping...”

Tony muttered pushing the squeaky cart through the automatic doors. 

“A little fresh air is good for you,” Rogers replied, nodding good naturedly to the welcoming attendant who froze in shock as their brain caught up with their eyes. 

 

“How is going to Wal-Mart in any way connected to fresh air?” 

Cap rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Peter.

“You know what you need right?” 

Peter nodded. 

“Good. This is what we'll do,” he turned back to Tony, who cocked a brow. 

“I'll go get that thing Clint asked for. You and Peter get the school supplies and we'll meet back at register 6 in 15 minutes.” 

 

“Will do, Captain,” Tony replied with a mock salute. We'll call you if we need back up from the terrifying aisles of notebooks and pencils.”

He pushed the cart sharply to the right towards the aisles in question. 

* * *

 

They'd been at a standstill in the school supply aisle for the past five minutes, and Tony was getting dangerously impatient. 

 

“Do you think it would be better to get binders with loose leaf or individual notebooks and folders?” 

Tony looked up from his phone with a look of utter boredom. 

“Hmm?” 

“Binders and loose leaf” Peter held a sturdy 2 inch with a pack of loose leaf in his left. 

“Or notebooks and folders” he brought the pair up in his right hand. 

Tony took a deep breath, trying his best to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice. 

“How many do you need?” 

“Well, I have 5 APs, and the whole SI thing. So about six I guess.” 

“And one notebook usually lasts you a whole year?” 

“It depends on the subject. I think I used 3 last year for math, with the homework and everything.” 

He twiddled with the edge of his list. 

“Mhmm. Alrighty then” Tony reached out and grabbed the box of spiral notes and dumped the entirety of its contents nonchalantly into the cart. 

He moved the cart a few steps forward and threw in a box of folders and two of loose leaf. 

“You'll probably need graphing paper too…” he tossed in a box of those too. 

“Might as well get some binders too...” he didn't even wait for an answer before grabbing all of the 2 inch ones that were on the shelf. 

Peter just gawked, eyes wide as he took in the mountain of supplies in the cart. 

“Moving on” Tony pushed the cart with one hand while firmly guiding(pushing) Peter forward. 

He wasted no time in tossing in any and every pencil, pen, and highlighter packs within his reach, leaving a growing pile of multicolored writing supplies. 

“Anything else?” 

“N-no…” 

“Awesome blossom.  Let's go.” he pushed the cart forward, taking a left into the clothing section and kept going until they entered the snack aisle. 

“Aren't we supposed to go to the checkout?” 

“We will. Very very soon, scouts honor” he put up 3 fingers. 

“But I've got to make a pit stop.” They kept walking until they hit the drinks section. 

“You need soda?” Peter asked questioningly.

“Not quite.” Tony turned into the next aisle over. 

“Oh..”

“Yup.” he popped the p. 

“Pepper said she won't unlock the system I use to stock the mini bar until I green light the new SI heavy duty manufacturing plant” he reached out and grabbed a few bottles of vodka.

“Which I won't be able to do until all of the paperwork is submitted” he grabbed two six packs. 

“And the paperwork won't be done until I finish drafting it, which will take  _ at least  _ another week…” 

He pushed the cart forward and grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey off of the shelf.

“And while I don't agree with buying cheap alcohol, desperate times call for desperate measures”.

Peter nodded warily as he trailed along side the packed cart. 

“You sure you don't need anything else?” 

Peter nodded.

* * *

 

Steve arched a brow as he eyes the contents in the cart. 

“You sure that's all you need?” 

His sarcasm was not missed.

“Damn it Peter, we should have gotten extra boxes of everything.” he answered flatly.

“Very funny..” 

“Is that all you're getting?” Tony eyes the smallish box of cookies In Steve’s hands. 

“Apparently they're his favorite, but they don't sell them anywhere else but in this Wal-Mart.” 

Tony did not look impressed.

“We drove out half an hour for coo’” he was cut off by the sudden blaring of his ringtone. 

“Talk to me. Mhmm. Mhmm,” he rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Look, I'm glad you're super adamant about doing you job and all, but I'm pretty sure that he can handle being alone for an hour. Mhmm. Yeah, no. That's a definite no, with a capital N.” 

He began single handedly tossing the stacks of supplies on to the conveyor belt. 

“It's not like he's alone alone. Nat’s probably in the gym and Clint’s probably up in the vents somewhere.” 

There was a brief pause before Tony pulled the cellphone away from his ear, scrutinizing it with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, no. I'm hanging up now.” he pushed the end call button before putting it back in his pocket. 

“Paper or plastic?” the clerk asked bemusedly. 

“Neither.” he turned to Peter.

“Just dump everything back in the cart.” he said, pulling out his credit card. 

“Do you want your receipt?”

“Nope. No thanks.” 

He latched onto the front of the cart, pulling it behind him none too slowly as he speed walked to the door, pulling Peter along. 

“Oi Spangles, double time. Come on. We're late.” 

“For what?” Steve asked picking up speed to join the other two. 

“Babysitting duty. Apparently Coulson doesn't feel safe letting metal arm wander around the compound alone.” 

Steve's brow scrunched as he took in the vague answer. 

“Metal..arm?...Oh!” 

“Glad we're on the same page now.” brought the cart to a stop as he unlocked the trunk.

“Bucky?” 

“Bingo.” he shooed Peter away before  grabbing the whole cart and sliding it in sideways. 

“Tony!” Steve shot him an incredulous look. 

“You can't just take a shopping cart!” 

“Well won't you look at that.

I just did.  he said closing the trunk. 

“I'll just get Happy to bring it back later. 

“Anywho, like I said. Everyone in the car. It's a bit late but might just make it before the lunchtime traffic starts.”

He slid in, putting his seatbelt on.

“And Peter” he turned to face the teen. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was being serious about the visitor thing. Don't touch him. Don't make direct eye contact with him, and for the love of all that is holy, don't bring up the whole airport fight thing.” 

“Oh.. okay.” he nodded. 

“Good.” Tony turned back and started the engine. 

“It was a logistics nightmare getting the team back to the level we are now, amd I have no intention of letting it snowball out of control again.” he muttered shooting a side glance at Steve who nodded in agreement. 

“And also,” Tony began as he sped out of the massive parking lot. 

“We're gonna make a pit stop because I'm hungry and I want Shwarma. “ 

All responsibility aside, Coulson could wait. He was hungry and it wasn't an emergency. And if anyone tried to stop him, he was ready to 100% without guilt, punt them into the sky with his suit. 

And if all else failed he'd just chuck the cart in his trunk towards the horrible offender. 

He'd be flexible about the situation.

After all, it was like what Pepper had said, “ _ flexibility is the key to mental health,”  _ or something like that...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I thought I had updated this story a while ago... And then I saw that I updated it last in JANUARY?!?! I'm so sorry ㅎ_ㅎ  
> Here's a sort of kinda filler chapter. I promise I'll update sooner this time!

“You can't just drive your car into the living room, Tony!” Bruce exclaimed as he eyed the obnoxiously bright red sport car parked innocuously next to one of pillars just outside the living room. 

“To be fair, it's not  _ in  _ the living room. It's  _ next to _ it” he said with a flourish, pointing to the pillar as he opened the trunk. 

“And besides, there's a lot of junk that needed to be transported.” 

“You couldn't have thought of anything else?!” 

“I mean, it's not my fault the car fits in the elevator” Tony swung his sunglasses nonchalantly in one hand while gesturing with the other. 

“I feel like you did that on purpose. You designed the whole place, didn't you?” 

Tony shot Clint an irritated look, not even bothering to answer the man. 

No reason to let him know he was right….

The squabble was paused momentarily as the elevator dinged open, swooshing open to reveal Cap and Peter in the middle of what looked to be a mutually concerned conversation. 

“-where would he have gone though?” was the last thing the group heard before Steve came to an abrupt stop after noticing the newest addition to the floor. 

“You see that too right?” Peter just nodded, eyes wide and unsure as to what exactly the proper reaction to the bizarre picture in front of him was. 

“You drove the car up here?” Steve asked incredulously, moving towards the car. 

“That I did.” Tony nodded. 

“We were looking everywhere for you! Even checked the garage twice.” 

“Surprise!” Tony threw an imaginary confetti shower over Cap, all the while throwing jazz hands. Steve did  _ not  _ look amused at the amount of sass….

“Did you really drive your car all the way up here?” Peter asked, partially impressed, but mostly in disbelief. It didn't help that he knew it was mostly his stuff in the trunk of the car. 

“Again, I have indeed driven the car inside, just in case you guys didn't notice it.” the car clicked as the trunk automatically popped open.

“You stole a  _ cart?”  _ Bruce shot Tony a disapproving look to which Tony pretended to not notice as he moved to the trunk. He managed to pull the cart out, setting it down on the tiled floor next to the trunk before tossing all of the spilled supplies back into the cart. 

“See? Now you can just take everything to your room in one trip” Tony pushed the cart over to the concerned teen. 

“But moving on to the real questions” he pulled out his phone. 

“Aren't we supposed to be meeting with a certain metal arm?” 

“Coulson called. He said they're gonna be running a little late. Something about a car accident near here” Bruce answered, eyes still lingering on the shiny, probably outrageously expensive sports car sitting next to them. 

He couldn't honestly say he was surprised. A bit winded but acceptable nonetheless. It was  _ Tony  _ after all… 

“Cool. If anyone needs me I'll be in my lab.” He turned to Peter who stumbled in haste to stand straighter.

“Don't think I forgot the assignment. I expect to see those problems worked out and answered on my lab desk by tomorrow night.” Tony ordered, not bothering to observe Peter’s reaction as he got in the front seat. 

This was  _ priceless. _ Bruce made a mental note to fill Barton in on Tony’s fatherly actions. 

He'd die of laughter.

The car’s trunk clicked shut automatically as Tony shut the door and started the engine. It purred to life in an almost impossibly quiet buzz. He backed up  smoothly, turning his wheel to align the car with the elevator’s dimensions. 

“One last thing-” he shot Peter a disapproving glare. 

“I'm gonna tell you right now before you end up using all of your parts” Peter's brow creased as he tried to mentally figure out what the problem was. “Your current plan is a no go. Start a new one. I'll tell you more in the lab” Tony rolled the windows up before reversing suddenly, backing up towards the elevator.

He'd just have to wait it out in his lab. Maybe even avoid the whole reunion altogether. 

He drove in, doors whooshing shut as it began its descent.

For all it was worth, he could fib a meeting and leave the complex altogether. 

He was more than positive he was behind on some paperwork that Fury would inevitably pester him into filling out and turning in. That or he'd probably make Tony do  _ another  _ new recruit seminar. He shuddered just thinking about the last one.. 

So by the time the elevator slowed to come to a standstill on floor one, he was ready set on his “ditching the welcome party” plan. 

And then the doors opened, and for a moment he wondered what he could have  _ possibly  _ done this time to warrant this sort of shit luck. 

“I'm going to let you go park your car, but if you aren't upstairs within the next ten minutes *I will  _ personally  _ brief Ms. Potts about that little issue we had a few weeks ago.” Tony shot him a thumbs up and his trademark grin, albeit a little.strained around the edges and somewhat sheepish.

Fury didn't even break eye contact as he watched the elevator doors slide shut. 

And then he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I suppose that was all you really need to know about the AVENGERS at this point.

He turned to Barnes who just stared, looking more than a little concerned and a smidge confused. 

“What the hell...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possibly a future one shot~ any guesses as to what the *little issue* may have been?


	9. Chapter 9

“No. Absolutely not. That's gonna be a hard pass from me” Tony rolled his eyes as he fell back into one of the luxurious couches at the other end of where Barnes sat, reading what looked suspiciously like classified documents. 

He didn't even blink at the sudden shift of the puffy couch, keeping his eyes glued to the papers in front of him, which was a pretty good assimilation time in terms of getting used to the billionaires quirky ways. It had only been, what, two days since he saw Stark trying to drive his car out of the elevator?

Tony on the other hand rolled his eyes, shooting his phone a wtf look before bringing it back to his ear. 

“I don't care if they're not impressed. I am  _ not  _ about to do a joint expo with that piece of shit. I said what I said.” Barnes quirked a brow at that.

“Feel free to do so. I'll personally buy out a billboard and quote myself.” his patience was wearing thin. 

“I'm going to hang up now. Feel free not to call back. Ever. And if they keep pushing, tell them to take it up with me personally.” He ended the call before tossing the STARK phone onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“Do you know this guy?” Barnes started without any preamble, handing over a grainy picture of what looked to be a bald man, tatted up to the nines looking more than a little dangerous. 

“Should I?” 

“Ex weapons dealer. He's the one that broke into Stark Industries last week.” 

Tony quirked a brow.

“That was the mission Fury had you on before coming here?” 

“Mostly recon.” 

“And you caught him?”

Barnes nodded. 

“But he had an accomplice that got away.” He flipped through the stack to find another picture. This time only a slight profile of a man wearing a hat and hoodie looking down.

“He's been spotted in the area.”

Tony took the picture, getting a snapshot with his phone as he ran DNA interface. 

It came up blank. 

There was a beat of silence as Tony read through the pages Bucky handed to him. 

“So no one knows who the other guy is?” 

“No one as of now. He's very elusi-” 

“Hey! I know him!” Tony nearly had a heart attack when he turned to find Peter hanging upside down from the ceiling in a hoodie and sweats with only the new web slingers on his wrists. 

“Christ Peter!” 

Barnes simply stared, looking the web up and down in mild fascination. 

“Sorry Mr. Stark. Just testing out the new web formula.”

“You've been walking on the ceiling all this time today?!” 

“Mostly… the first batch wasn't really strong enough…” 

Tony turned fully to face Peter. 

“Is that why there was a ten thousand dollars vase all over the floor?” 

Peter grimaced. 

“I tried to catch it, I swear. But one moment I was on the ceiling and then I was on the floor and yeah….” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“Did you get hurt?”

“No.” it was said hurriedly. 

Tony narrowed his eyes before reaching out with surprisingly fast reflexes to grab a hold of Peter’s right arm while pushing the emergency release button on his left sending the teen careening towards the unoccupied middle sofa space.

Bucky didn't move, remembering vaguely an off-topic conversation he and Dr. Banner had about Tony’s sort of kind of odd parental relationship with the kid. 

“So you're telling me you fell on porcelain  _ and  _ glass  _ and  _ granite and you're totally fine?” 

Peter slumped off the sofa in his attempt to right himself, catching his elbow on the low coffee table very nearly missing Tony’s phone. 

“Glass?” 

“There was a vase inside the vase. “ 

“That seems so...redundant..?” 

Tony rolled his eyes before latching on to Peter’s arm none too gently, brow quirking up at the sudden hiss of pain.

“FRIDAY.” 

“Yes, sir?”

“Call Bruce up here please. Tell him to bring the first aid kit while he's at it.”

“Dr. Banner has been notified of your request. Anything else I can help you with today, sir?” 

Tony took one quick scrutinizing glance at the web slingers.

“Yeah, um. Make an appointment with *Larkins around 5 ish.”

“Will do, sir. 

\---

It took no more than three minutes before Banner appeared, slightly out of breath and carrying a decent sized first aid bag looking more than a little worried. 

“What happened?” he eyed the three seated on the sofa. 

Tony turned to Peter who refused to make eye contact, keeping his focus into the space in front of him. 

“Alright. Off with the hoodie. Let's see the damage.” 

Peter’s eyes widened marginally as his cheeks began to flush, knowing full and well that he wouldn't make it if he tried to run. Despite his age and general health habits, Stark had surprisingly good reflexes and strength. He didn't even have to  _ consider  _ anything for the ex assassin seated to his right. That man could probably kill him within the time it took for him to stand up. 

“I-it's nothing. I promise! J fell and the vase broke but I have super fast healing capabilities remember?” 

Tony settled an unusually cold stare on the flustered teen. 

Bucky smirked. He  _ definitely  _ knew that stare. It was the closest thing to telling a certain blue eyed blond scrawny teen to  _ stop being so fucking stubborn. _ Normally reserved for when he had to patch said blonde up after a fight. 

Peter resisted for a good minute before the squirming became too much. 

“Okay, but you gotta promise not to be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” 

Peter tried for a grin that only made it to a grimace. He chuckled nervously. 

“I mean. I dunno. I just.. just don't freak out.  _ Please  _ .”

Bruce winced. 

That was  _ definitely  _ not a good sign….

Tony took a deep breath, counting to ten before leaning back, arms crossed, gesturing for Peter to continue. 

And continue he did. 

There was a grey long sleeve under the hoodie, emblazoned with SHIELD’s logo. But that wasn't what caught Tony’s eye. 

What caught Tony’s eye was the blotches of dark crimson almost brown that were splattered about here and there on both arms. 

And at second glance he noticed the bloody splotches sprayed too close to the neck for comfort. 

“Oh my god…” 

Peter turned his deer in the headlight eyes to Bruce, looking desperately to the man for help. Something he did not find. 

“I swear to god, Peter. If those splotches are blood splotches you're grounded for the month.” 

“But I'm okay! And you promised not to get mad!” 

“Okay,  _ first of all.  _ I'm not  _ mad.  _ I'm  _ furious  _ so there's that.” 

Barnes just watched, completely empathising with the man, much to his surprise. 

“Secondly, I made no such promise. So yeah. You're grounded.” 

“But-” 

Tony was practically spewing sass in the way he quirked his brow. Sending the most silent but loudest “Ex _ cuse _ me?” Banner had ever witnessed. 

“So help me God. If you finish that sentence I will make it the rest of the year.” 

Peter promptly shut his mouth.

“So now that we have that straightened out, here's what's gonna happen.” 

Peter nodded warily. 

“You're going to go to the infirmary with Barnes.” Peter stared wide eyed, still a little terrified of the ex assassin. 

“You're going to do what Dr. Cho tells you to do. And then you're going to facetime me when you're done.”

Peter nodded.

“And when, and only when, I see the approval for check out come out of Dr. Cho’s mouth, you'll be allowed to leave the infirmary. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Peter nodded vigorously.” 

“Feel free to tranq him if need be. He tends to  _ * _ be the worst patient ever.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes. 

“I wonder where he gets it from?” 

“Hey. No. We're not talking about me, we're talking about my crazy teenage ward who will most  _ certainly  _ be under compound lockdown for the next week.”

Peter scrunched up his nose in displeasure, standing sullenly behind Barnes who suddenly looked much bigger than he originally had. 

Tony shooed him with one last warning stare before collapsing back on the sofa. 

“Look at you, using your  _ dad  _ voice. I should have recorded that.” Bruce mocked lightly, taking a seat next to Tony. 

“I'm proud of ya.” 

Banner chuckled as he patted Stark on the back. 

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist turned sort of dad to a genetically mutated superhero teen. Of  _ course  _ it would happen to him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So anyone seen that Tumblr post for incorrect Marvel quotes where Tony Stark turns over in bed at 4AM and Peter's just hanging from the ceiling trying to talk about what he wanted to do in the next mission? This was my sort of kind of take on it!
> 
> *This guy will come up next chapter. Just a minor character. 
> 
> *Think of all the times Bucky had to clean up Steve's mess. Oh yes. He empathizes. 
> 
> *The worst patient also known as the next story in this series! Or maybe a one shot. Not completely sure yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place within the "Of Suits and Chaos" timeline.

“Sir, sensors show that Mr. Larkins has entered the parking garage.”

“Send him up.” 

A few quick taps had the multiple tabs of the holograph screen shut while Tony gulped down the last of the amber in his glass. 

“And I need a progress report, preferably from Peter himself. Within the next seven minutes before I *send a more personalized alarm.”

The elevator swooped open. 

“Stark.” 

“Larkins! Thanks for coming at such late notice.” Tony ushered the man into his office to one of the extraordinarily expensive leather seats in front of the equally extravagant steel and dalbergia wood desk.  

Larkins in turn nodded in greeting before taking a seat.

“Drink?” 

“No thank you. I’ve got an early morning.” 

Tony nodded before grabbing himself just a splash, sitting himself back down onto the ornate chair. 

“I gotta tell you before we start, I actually need two seperate things. Just happened that you would know what to do about both.” 

Larkins quirked a brow. 

“First of all” Tony pulled up the desk hologram, opening up a certain file before enlarging the screen. 

“You’ve probably been briefed. His name is Matis Waldermar. No specified country of origin. Ex head of a guerrilla mercenary group until he started dabbling with white collar theft. Anything from art to organs. He’s a slippery guy. Hard to catch.” 

Larkins nodded. 

“He’s been caught. Hasn’t he?” the man queried. 

Tony nodded before pulling up the next file. 

“Not the greatest photo, but he’s a ghost. Can’t track him. No one knows where he is, but he is in the area.” 

“You need him caught?” 

Tony shrugged. 

“Not particularly.”

“No?”

“I don’t need him caught. I just need to know what he’s up to. Why he’s here.” 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just catch the guy?”

“It’s more of a personal issue.” 

“Come again?” 

“I know Waldermar. I know the sort of business he’s in, and the fact that nothing is coming up against the STARK Industries firewall is just a little concerning.” 

“You’re suspicious because they didn’t hack your system?”

“Yes.”

Larkins starred in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. 

“There were  _ two  _ of them, Larkins. Two. Hundreds of systems hacked between the two of them but not even one attempt at even the backdoor firewall.” 

Tony shut the holograph down.

“And the fact that one of them have been spotted nearby without any sort of action leads me to believe that maybe there’s something else going on.” 

Larkins didn’t respond. 

“So, I just need him to be monitored.”

“Just recon?” 

“Nothing more than that.” 

“What’s your game plan, Stark? This isn’t just some sort of low level baddie.”

“I’m gonna let him hack STARK Industries.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“And once he’s found what he wanted to find, I’m gonna do a full reset.” 

“That’s gonna leave everyone in the compound and labs vulnerable to attack, Tony. At least for a solid hour.”

“Which is where my first request comes in.”

“Do tell…”

“I need back up around the compound perimeter. Full black ops. The rest of the team can manage to keep safe, but we can’t protect everyone at once for that long.”

“And the second?” 

“I-” Tony was cut off by something heavy hitting his office door, followed by a string of muffled expletives.

There was a moment of silence before a knock sounded. 

“Come in.”

The door swung opened, leaving a  _ very  _ frazzled Peter Parker gulping for breath as he slumped slightly against the metal door frame.

“I- _ huff _ -I’m here! N- _ huff _ \- no military bugles!” He managed to choke out. 

Larkins quirked a brow at the sight, one teen in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie riding what looked to be an IV roller stand that was currently feeding some sort of clear liquid into the needle at the back of his right hand. 

“Larkins, Peter Parker. Peter, Larkins.” Tony introduced.

“He doesn’t have a first name?” Peter rolled his way into Tony’s office, much to the exasperation of said billionaire.

“It’s a secret.” Larkins responded neutrally. 

“It actually is. He’s not joking.” 

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“But what’s not  a secret is the fact that you’re taking years off my life, kid.” 

“You said seven minutes!” Peter protested. 

“You could have facetimed me???” 

There was a moment of surprised silence before Peter nodded,

“You’re not wrong…” 

“I rarely am.”

Tony brought up a hand to stop Peter.

“But we don’t have time for that right now. I need everything set by next week. Which brings me to my second request.” 

“Which would be?” 

“A space at *Le  vérité for the upcoming semester.”

“I can do that.” 

“Goo-”

“But. On one condition.” 

Tony stopped abruptly.

“A donation? Partnership? What?” 

“They want a smart auditorium.” 

“They?” 

“ Le  vérité.”

“Do they now?” 

“They keep tabs on all the notable figures.” 

“Low key creepy but, ok. I’ll send a team this week.” 

Larkins nodded before rising from his seat. Tony stepped out from behind his table to usher the man out. 

“I recommend you stock up on sweaters, Mr. Parker. You’ll be seeing a lot of snow.” 

Peter in turn just starred, feeling more out of the loop than comfortable.

Tony didn’t say a word before sitting himself back down on his chair, motioning for Peter to sit. 

“Is there something wrong?” Peter began, scooting himself into the soft cushions of the seat, hand right hand still wrapped around the stainless steel IV rack. 

“Not particularly.”

They fell into a silent starring game before Tony broke it. 

“What are your thoughts on Switzerland?” He asked neutrally. 

“Um, what?” 

“More precisely, what are your thoughts on the Swiss Alps?” 

“W-why…?”

Tony didn’t respond, reaching over to his lower drawer instead. He pulled out a sizeable cone, decorated in a mix of obnoxiously bright colors. 

“Congrats kid! You just passed your entrance exam.” He pulled the string at the end, showering Peter in a rain of what looked to be multi colored confetti pieces. 

Peter in turn just sat in mild shock, blinking as a he starred at Tony, brain working overtime to fully digest what had happened. 

“De ja vous…” he muttered. 

“Wait. Wait.. wait!” Peter babbled as Tony’s words finally processed. 

“Entrance exams?” 

“Yup.” Tony slid a manila file over to the surprised teen.

“To what?” Peter grabbed the file with trepidation. 

“See for yourself.” Tony shrugged as a spun in lazy circles. 

Peter took a deep breath before unclasping the file to pull the mystery papers out. He stilled momentarily before looking back up at Tony with wide eyes. 

“You’re sending me to  _ boarding school _ ?!” Peter exclaimed. 

“In  _ Switzerland _ ?!” 

“Well technically it’s in the Swiss Alps.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better…?!” 

“It’s a good school with tons good networking opportunities, not to mention the opportunity to learn how to properly socialize with crowds. Plus, you’ll be so much further ahead than most of your peers, and that’s really important.” 

“But why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Seriously? That’s so unfair. Tell meee!!” 

“Calm yourself” Tony held up a hand. “You’ll get to know within the next week or so.” 

“Promise?” Peter asked with a huff. 

“Maybe.” 

“ _ Maybe _ ?!” 

“That’s gonna depend on whether or not you get yourself back in bed in the infirmary before Bruce makes it to my office.” 

Peter’s eyes widened in shock. 

“He’s coming right now?!” 

“ETA of maybe seven or so minutes give or take. Maybe a little more. The elevator might stall for a few minutes depending on whether I accept your explanation of why you’re bleeding on my rug and also on the seat. Or, you know, why you’re even bleeding at all,,.?”

Peter couldn’t help the sudden cottonmouth as Tony’s disapproving gaze landed on the shock of crimson red along the cuff and a bit of the white sleeve. 

“Oh…” Peter starred back in surprise.

“Yeah, Peter. Oh. More like, oh what the actual hell, Peter?” 

“I-it was an accident?” 

“Are you asking me?” 

“It was an accident!” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“Try again.” 

“I might have slammed into your door…” 

“I heard.” 

“Which might have caused the tube to rip out..?” 

Tony starred a moment longer before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the inevitable headache.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Tony brought up the holo screen once more before entering a string of codes. 

“Straight back to the infirmary. You’re on room lock down until tomorrow.” 

Peter frowned momentarily, moving to the door before catching Tony’s glare. 

“And Peter?” Peter turned around, one hand on the door knob.

“Everything you saw and heard today in this room. Not one soul.”

Peter nodded vigorously before making his way out, leaving 

Tony to his work. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le vérité--> A made up boarding school nestled within the area of the Swiss Alps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know it was supposed to be this hhuge adorable fam avengers home school thing, but I had a plot bunny and now the two stories can be connected!   
> I will let you know, there is still tons of domestic avengers/iron dad to go. So hang on till the end!

“You’re kidding…” 

“I’m really not... “ 

The wary silence dragged on a moment longer before Bruce caved, sighing before fixing Tony a conceding look.

“So you’re not going to home school him?” 

“Yes and no.”

“It’s not really considered ‘homeschooling’ if you send your kid thousands of miles away to a posh boarding school, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. 

“That’s for later. The school’s not gonna open any spots until next semester anyway. And he’s been homeschooling since the day I took him out of school like two weeks ago, you know.” 

“Has he now…?” 

Tony nodded. 

“He’s gonna test out of most of the classes anyway. So he’s been studying for that.  _ And  _ he’s even got an extracurricular and everything.” 

“Tony… Hanging out in the lab isn’t an extracurricular. You know no school would consider it one either.” 

“Yeah, okay. Maybe not a normal high school lab, but this is a STARK Industries lab. My own personal private lab nonetheless. I’m sure that’s got to home  _ some  _ sort of weight.” He waved the question aside. 

“But back to the game plan.” He pushed a sizable stack of reading material over to Bruce who sat on the opposite sofa.

“Le  vérité.  It’s a great school.”

Bruce quirked a brow. 

“It’s worth more than an entire four years at any ivy. I’d hope it would be.” 

“And it’s good place to build some solid connections. It’s not in the  _ near  _ near future, but STARK Industries has actually been making more connections over in Europe so that it’ll be ready to go once the foundation and everything is set.”

Bruce face morphed into one of confusion. 

“That’s good, I guess. For you…?” 

“Not for me. For Peter. He’s gotta start making connections if he’s gonna be ready to take my spot later on.” 

“ _ What _ ?!” 

“I mean, it’s not really official or anything. Haven’t really talked about it,  but yeah. It’s in the will.” 

Bruce just stared. 

“Which is why this school is so important.” 

“You’re naming Peter your heir?” 

Tony nodded impatiently, going back to the pamphlets. 

“I’ve got a spot set up for him, but I think it would be good for him to test out of his classes before he lea-”

“Does Peter know? Actually, does Pepper know? I mean, isn’t she technically the CEO?” 

Tony’s mouth drew tight. 

“I’m trying to explain myself, but please, do continue.” 

Bruce looked away sheepishly. 

“But to your question, no. Neither of them know. Not for now at least.” 

He picked up the folded sheet at the bottom of the pamphlet stack. 

“But I need to ask you for a favor.” 

“What is it?” 

“They want two keynote speakers for their monthly vision stage thing. Something about seminar style learning?” 

“You want me to go talk to teenagers about physics? I dunno if they’d like that very much…”

“They actually specifically asked for you.”

“Did they now…?” 

“And I’m asking Romanov too.” 

Tony fidgeted with the edge of the paper in his hands. 

“And I’ll be going and personally upgrading their tech and all that.” 

There was another wave of silence before Bruce shrugged. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it, but on one condition.” 

“Yes, Brucy?” 

“You tell Pepper and Peter. They deserve to know your plan. Especially Peter. You’re gonna give the kid a heart attack if you tell him later on.” 

“Will do.”

Tony took all of the pamphlets and tucked them back into the large envelope. 

*Meeting one, check. Now he just had three more to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to the 3 meetings left?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is super short.   
> I'm sorry it took so long!

“I thought you said you’d talk to Peter about all of this.” Bruce quirked a brow. 

“I did, yesterday.” 

“Tony, just shoving an entrance packet at the kid doesn’t explain everything!” 

“He knows why I want him to go-” Tony narrowed his eyes “-don’t give me that look. I never said I’d tell him  _ everything _ . He’s not eighteen yet, and he hasn’t officially signed with SHIELD so he shouldn’t be here for this.” Tony argued. 

“Their semesters start a bit earlier than others so he’d only be two weeks early. Which is good because he’ll probably need time to settle down.” 

Bruce nodded. 

“But you of all people know how he gets when he’s out of the loop and something happens. He’s gonna do something reckless, Tony. You can’t just ship him off to a different continent in hopes to get him away from the fight, you should at least let him know  _ something _ .” 

“That’s exactly why I’m not telling him anything. Because there are plans set in place, Bruce. At  _ least  _ half of the STARK Industries cyber security branch with backup from SHIELD. I even ran it through Larkins.” Tony continued, passing Bruce a stack of files. 

“Waldermar and his partner don’t play fair. They’re ruthless and they’ll do whatever as long as they get what they came for. I’m  _ absolutely  _ not going to have Peter here during this entire thing, even if I have plans set.” 

There was a beat of silence as Bruce flipped through the files, blanching at some of the attached photos. 

“So Nat and I are gonna be with Peter in Switzerland, as safety I assume.” 

Tony nodded. 

“So that leaves; Rogers, Barnes, and Barton?”

He nodded again. 

“And Peter’s leaving this Friday?” 

“Six AM flight. Yes. You’re scheduled to flight with him. Romanov’s going to fly in on Wednesday and scope things out. Make sure everything is okay.”

“And the lock down starts at eight? The same day?” 

“Eight o clock sharp. We’ll be running a “security scan”. Larker had someone leak that info.” 

“I don’t know about this, Tony. Shutting off security for a whole hour just sounds so reckless… And especially when you don’t even know what the guy even wants.” 

“I know what he wants.” 

“Do you?” 

“At least, I think I know what he wants. I’m ninety percent sure.” 

“What does he want?” 

Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on the cool glass table top. 

“That’s a secret for now.”


End file.
